Yummy
by Crooked
Summary: "You give a new word to torture," Starscream growled. "And what's that," Megatron whispered into his ear. Starscream arched his back as he panted, "Yummy." Smut. MegaxStar.


_Title_: Yummy

_Summary_: "You give a new word to torture," Starscream growled. "And what's that?" Megatron whispered into his ear. Starscream arched his back as he panted, "Yummy." (Smut. MegaxStar)

_Author's Note_: I decided to take a little break from 'Who Knew', and do something a little more…smutty. For those who have heard of the song by Gwen Stefani, 'Yummy', then you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about. That last minute reminded me so much of…this…that I had to do it. So yeah. Cough.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Transformers.

_One-Shot_:

Megatron shoved Starscream into the room.

It didn't take a second invitation for the Seeker to pivot on his heel and leap to the door, using his lame strength to try and push the massive Decepticon out of the way. Of course the leader threw him back, slamming the huge, iron door and locking it with its heaviest guards. Starscream hissed offensively, pushing himself against the opposite wall from Megatron as if it might swallow him up and save him. The silver Decepticon merely smirked as he strode over to him, muttering, "Come here."

"You slag. I know what you're up to," the other snapped, being fully aware of how truly tiny the room was. It barely could fit four of their members, and Megatron wasn't six yards from him. Easily within reach; besides such, the room was a square, and it made Starscream feel all the more cornered. Nervously, he switched from one wall to the next, making his pace quick so that he ended up behind the larger Decepticon. Naturally, it didn't seem to faze Megatron as he watched his cohort go in circles around him, trying to get to the door. When he did, of course, his weaker strength did nothing to break off the locks or even budge them; Starscream, from this, growled and faced his leader, realizing something that didn't set well in his Spark: he was screwed.

Not that he was surprised, of course, this _always_ happened after a bad fight with Optimus. Megatron would lose because of his own faulty plans, get pissed, then beat the living pits out of Starscream. It was a repeated process that the Seeker was quite used to now, only that he was aware he could shoot back sarcastic, vile comments at the leader and know that either way, he was going to get hurt. But for some odd reason, Starscream had a different feeling about _this_ certain confrontation. Megatron never secluded himself alone with the inferior Decepticon before, it only made way for a rather…unsettled adjustment.

"Do you?" Megatron asked with a light tone. "Then do yourself the favor to not struggle this time."

Starscream gave a questioning, frustrated gaze to Megatron, but said nothing as he inched away from the other's approach. Like hell he would let that creepy, massive bastard towards him. The hungry gaze that Megatron smoothed over his body did nothing to reassure the Seeker, making him a bit more twitchy and a bit more quicker and a bit more attentive. The leader, however, seeming nothing but at ease with the fact Starscream looked like a caged rat in front of a famished cat. Megatron slowly moistened his lips with his glossa, an invitation. Starscream blew out his vents, a growl supporting the action.

"Stay away from me, you slag…" Starscream hissed as he suddenly realized that the distance between them was becoming increasingly, and dangerously, shorter. Eventually, the immense Decepticon was looming over him, a thick chain dangling from his hand. Without another word, Starscream began snapping out insults as he struggled violently, only to be caught by his wrists by one hand and the chain was twisted painfully around both limbs. Pulling the line to reassure that it held tight, Megatron then pounded it against the low ceiling and backed away somewhat, as if to judge his work. Starscream yanked against his restraints almost desperately, feeling like a pagan sacrifice to Unicron or something, being so vulnerable to…whatever Megatron had in store for him.

Ruby optics turned apprehensively back to Megatron who had a smug smile playing across his features. Teeth clenched together as Megatron suddenly dropped to his knees, inching towards Starscream as he took his upper thighs with two huge hands. The Seeker's internal hardware was going haywire; otherwise freaking out at the strange behavior Megatron was playing on him. Of course, what truly made panic rise to the surface was when the leader unlatched a protective casing to his more…sensitive parts of his body before he used his hand to _touch_—

"AH! Get the—don't _touch_ me, you!" Starscream cried as he kicked his legs, only to be brought into submission once again by Megatron taking a hold of his thighs and pinning him against the corner of the room. "You slag! What in the pits is wrong with you?!"

"So you're saying you _didn't_ like it," Megatron said smoothly, not rising from his position. "Maybe my mouth will work better."

"N-NO! Get offa me!" Starscream exclaimed, panic finally being released his voice. "No, please! Just get _off!_"

The Decepticon Lord merely ignored him, dipping his head, all the while watching Starscream's reaction as he settled his mouth over the long drag. Starscream's violent curses hitched in his throat as he experienced a raw sensation fill up his body and flared his Spark to life. Ugh. Not good. Pleasure. Tasty pleasure. Thick, raw, trembling, brutal, ragging, disgusting _pleasure_. Pulling against his restraints, the Seeker stifled a gasp as Megatron continued his work. He found his whole body beginning to quiver with deep need, betraying his main frame as a disloyal, sarcastic cohort to the tyrant. At last, the torture receded as Megatron licked his lips and stood.

"Damn you to…to Unicron, Megatron," Starscream panted. His cooling systems were forced into overdrive from his heated-up body, forcing more air in and more gasps.

"Still not good enough? Boy, you're picky today," Megatron droned, sounding more like a displeased husband than anything.

Suddenly, and to Starscream's horror, Megatron then latched to Starscream's legs and, pressing the other's body against the corner for support, lifted them to rest around his torso. Unfortunately, the beforehand battle left some wounds on Starscream's back that still had not been tended to, and it brought an accidental hiss of pain from his lips. Megatron shifted at this, moving his arms around the Seeker's back and bringing them very close together. It was far, _far_ too close for Starscream's liking, considering the boltbag's head was now pressing against his chest, while arms tenderly grazed over his back.

"It hurts?" Megatron asked quietly.

Starscream said nothing, biting his lip to attempt to have a different pain distract him. Lubricant sprouted from the soft area, dribbling down his chin. Defiance overpowered his censors to deny the fact that the circular motion on his back began to feel at least a little relief, if anything. Though he didn't want to admit, the Decepticon even found himself a comforting pleasure at Megatron's touch. The feeling rocked him, a shiver trailing down his spine and his body shuddered.

"I can make it feel better," the leader whispered into his ear.

"Damn you…" Starscream hissed in response. "I'll never submit to you…!"

"Oh, but it makes me so attracted to you…since you're the one who never delivers such loyalty, I'll just have to find a different way to take it from you," Megatron continued, moving his hands lower, and lower… "With your virginity."

"Back off, aft!" Starscream snarled as he began struggling, hating the way he said the last part. Not only did he sound dead serious, but he also sounded…_pleased_ at the idea of what he was putting Starscream through. Not only was he panicked from his being vulnerable enough with his other, more private additions to his body exposed, being Megatron's bitch didn't sound so appealing, either. Of course, with Megatron so close with his unimaginable strength wrapped around the Seeker, Starscream was reminded he didn't have much of a choice when the Decepticon leader tugged at a wounded mark on his back.

Screaming, Starscream jolted from the sheer wash of pain as it consumed him. For a moment, all he could see through is optics was white stars; that was before his body trembled and shrunk against the supporting weight of Megatron. "That's better," the leader murmured as he took to rubbing his back again. "Submit."

"No," Starscream whimpered, pulling against the chain to bring his weight off of Megatron's lap. But his body didn't obey him. Pain and pleasure began to mingle and before he knew it, he was limp with his head ducked into the silver Decepticon's neck and heaving loudly. "I won't ever."

"You just did," Megatron countered, sliding further into the junction of his officer's legs. "It will feel good. Very good."

"No…" Starscream moaned, but discovered that his body did nothing to help back up his protests. Rather, Megatron merely unclipped the pleasurable wires, the thick drag that pressed against his body. Starscream groaned in protest, once again using every bit of his strength to pull against the chain. But nothing happened. Cruse his speed; if he wasn't fast, then he certainly would be stronger. He was just too small and too thin to go against the huge Decepticon leader, and he realized this the moment Megatron dragged his glossa over his chest.

"You were quite the bad boy today."

The smaller Decepticon bit his lower lip again. If by 'bad boy' he had meant that he hadn't followed orders during the battle with Optimus only two megacycles ago, he was right on the spot. Starscream had become furious at Megatron's continuing ignorance on how to approach Optimus, which was always the same way and it _always_ failed. So Starscream didn't help one bit this time. Of course, simply standing on the sidelines and watching the game certainly wasn't approved by the Autobots in the least, so they let _Bumblebee_, the tiniest of them all, try to get a good fight out of him. Naturally, Starscream ignored him until the little twerp had blown his plasma cannon on his back, receiving those wounds Megatron was now gently rubbing.

"You get what you deserve from me."

"Oh, that's what I want to hear."

His glossa continued to run over his body, finally reaching the dried line of lubricant and the new, liquid one seeping from Starscream's mouth. Taking a free hand away from his back, Megatron twisted his body and brought his mouth to the other, who offered a small moan of objection as he forced Starscream's head to his own. Perhaps the kiss was another way of submission, but perhaps it was only to mask the cry of pleasure as Megatron lifted his hips and entered him. Starscream's optics went wide as he tried to lift himself up, only to be dragged down again by the Decepticon Lord's free hand. He moved a slow, drugging motion at first, making only the pleasure quake deeper in the Seeker's body.

"Muh…Mega…" Starscream gasped, unable to help it. "Ooh, Megatron…"

"Ooh, what?" the other asked playfully, penetrating the sensitive wirings over and over again. "Do you want _more_…?"

Starscream's mind was blank with pleasure. He was nearing overload, his whole body rippling with deep and lustful satisfaction. Megatron was wrong in saying he was virgin, but had no idea that the way he gave love to him now was the strongest he'd ever felt. And the inferior Decepticon surely wouldn't tell him that.

Megatron only moved his pelvis faster, harder, deeper into Starscream's internals, making him steadily lose control of his body. Not like he hadn't already, the pleasure overpowering sensibility as he leaned against Megatron in capitulation. The leader laughed softly, one that was aware of his cohort's submission. From this, he only slowed down, teasing the Seeker as he growled softly in defiance. That bastard; he was toying with him, enjoying every moment that he watched Starscream wriggle underneath him. Starscream growled again.

The sound they produced, the one they were making was so in unison. Metal against metal. Their fans and radiators blasted hot air, filling the room with heat and only escalating the affect. Megatron increased his speed again.

Starscream was beginning to get the point of climax, feeling the sensation rise in his Spark as blue electricity arched between them. Megatron finally grunted his pleasure, obviously unable to hold himself back as good as Starscream anymore. They were both heading into overdrive, lubricant seeping from their bodies to help cool them down. Everything seemed to flow into chaos, mixing pain with satisfaction and love with hate. At last, Starscream threw his head back and cried out, uncaring if anyone or anything could hear. Megatron snarled as he released, driving into the smaller Decepticon without hesitant lust.

Shaken, vulnerable, Starscream trembled as he collapsed into the support of Megatron. The leader himself slowed, his vents giving way to heavy 'breaths' as his systems forced him to cool down. They simply sat there for a moment, joined, in silence besides their ravaged vents. Starscream hadn't realized it before, but Megatron was actually clinging to him, holding the smaller one to his body as if reluctant to let go. Enraged, awakened from the lustful dream, he twisted his tired body to once again try to release himself of the capture. Megatron finally subdued this time, lowered his body and gently placing his feet on the steady ground. Exhausted and weak, Starscream knees buckled beneath him, only for the Decepticon Lord to catch him just in time.

"You…" he murmured softly into the other's audio receptor, "You never cease to amaze me with how much you shelter yourself."

Starscream said nothing, only shutting his optics and try to assess the damage of his body. That, of course, was cut short when Megatron captured his cheek and rubbed his thumb on the line of his jaw, a tender gesture that caught the Seeker off guard. "You look like you're about to cry…"

"I'm not going to cry," Starscream objected, his tone neutral. Damn that sunovabitch. If only his body wasn't so…so…_pleased_ with the aftereffects of their lovemaking, he could be a lot crueler. Finally, he mustered up some hate by recollecting some bad memories and growled, "You give a new word to torture."

"And what's that?" Megatron whispered in his ear.

"Yummy."

--

A/N : Read and review, please! I might make a prequel to this one…hmm…(snickers as authoress runs off)


End file.
